


Miraculous Valentine’s Prompts

by VGCKenny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Other tags to be added as they apply, Semi-Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny
Summary: A collection of stories surrounding Valentine's Day for Miraculous Ladybug.I've been wanting to do a prompt thing for a while, but I could never find where to find them. Then I found this post: https://wearemiraculous.tumblr.com/post/190082723093/miraculous-valentines-prompts I'm a little late, but I think I can manage.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Candy

Adrien was sitting on a bench at Place des Vosges. He was waiting for someone. However, they didn’t seem to show up. He looked around, curious as to why this person was late. He was there for ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty. Finally, after half an hour of waiting, he got up.

He wasn’t disappointed. Rather, he looked determined. Like he was going to solve this problem. He walked into the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. “Hello dear” Sabine said, greeting him.

“Hi Mrs. Cheng” Adrien said. “Um, Marinette was supposed to meet me outside, but she never showed.”

“Oh” said Sabine. “Well, she was just so tired from last night. We didn’t know she had anywhere to be, so we just set her down on the couch.”

Adrien smiled. “It’s OK. Do you mind if I wait for her?”

“Go ahead,” Sabine said.

“Thanks Mr. Cheng.” Adrien headed upstairs. Once he made his way into the apartment, he noticed a box on the kitchen counter. That piqued his curiosity. He walked over to it to check it out. It was a heart-shaped box with a card on it. Adrien smiled. “Classic Marinette.” He then looked at the sink to see that there were some dishes in there that were used to make something “I wonder who these are for” Adrien asked.

Plagg flew out. “Um, you?” he said.

“What? Plagg, that’s crazy” Adrien said.

“She wanted to meet you today, didn’t she?” Plagg pointed out.

“But…” Adrien said. He didn’t have a response. “Well, let’s just see what the card has to say.” He opened it up and read it. “‘Adrien, I love you. Will you go with me to the Valentine’s dance? -Marinette’?!”

“Told ya” Plagg said. Adrien’s face was beet red.

At that moment, Marinette woke up. She checked her phone. “OH NO! I’m late to meet with Adrien in the park!” She got up and ran to the counter to grab the box. However, she bumped into Adrien. “Sorry Adrien. ADRIEN?!” she shouted.

“Uh….hi?” Adrien said.

Marinette froze. “THIS IS A DISASTER!” she screamed. “I can’t do this anymore! I’m sorry, but we need to meet at another time.” She tried running off.

Adrien regained his cool. “Wait!” he said. Marinette turned around. He then started blushing. “Um, I read the card.” Marinette groaned. “Is this why you wanted to meet?” Marinette nodded.

“Told ya” Plagg whispered

“Not now” Adrien whispered back, but it was loud enough for Marinette to hear it.

“Of course” Marinette said. Adrien turned back to her. “You’re probably too busy to maintain an actual relationship. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“WAIT!” Adrien said again. “I wasn’t talking to you.”

Marinette was confused. “Then who were you talking to?”

“Well, uh…” Adrien was in a corner. He couldn’t tell the truth. But then again, Marinette was going to confess to him. He didn’t want her to think something that wasn’t true. He knew that honesty is the best policy when it came to love, especially if it meant rejecting her. “She’s gonna kill me. Plagg, why’d you have to go and say something now?”

Plagg floated up. “Because I was right.”

“Yeah, but now’s not the time!” Adrien said.

“Um, what’s going on?” Marinette asked.

Adrien sighed. “Marinette, I have to be honest. I’m absolutely flattered. But I can’t accept. This is Plagg. He’s my kwami. The truth is, I’m Cat Noir, and I’m in love with Ladybug. That’s why I’m saying no to you. I hope you can understand.”

Marinette had a hard time processing this. She fainted. Adrien caught her. “MARINETTE!” he screamed. “Look what you did, Plagg!”

“Well, at least you were honest with her” Plagg said.

Adien was dumbfounded. “That’s not the point right now. I just hope she can forgive me.” Plagg noticed something being thrown at him, but he dodged it and it hit Adrien. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Don’t look at me” Plagg said.

Adrien scanned the area. “Well then who was it?”

Plagg sighed. “Come on out.” No answer. “Are you still trying to keep this secret?” Still nothing. “Aren’t you as frustrated as I am at this point?”

“Who are you talking to?” Adrien asked.

“Just some uptight fool” Plagg answered. Something else got thrown at Plagg, but it hit Adrien again. “You know, if you want to hit me, you’ll have a better chance if you’re not hiding.”

Marinette woke up. Adrien turned his attention to her. “Marinette. Are you alright? I’m sorry.”

Mareintte stood up. “No. It’s fine. It’s actually kind of funny.” She giggled.

Adrien was confused. “What is?”

Marinette sighed. “‘Trust your instincts.’ Come on out.” Tikki flew out. “The truth is, I’m Ladybug.”

“You’re Ladybug?” Adrien said.

“Plagg, why did you do that?!” Tikki said, kicking him. “I’m not the fool here.”

“Ow. Well, partially because it’s fun,” Plagg said, “but also because someone needed to break this cycle.”

“I can’t believe it,” Adrien said. “I guess it is kind of funny. Heh heh.”

“I can’t believe this is how we found out” Marinette said.

“Well, look at the bright side” Adrien said. “At least no one else is around.” Marinette looked disappointed. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just. I’ve been rejecting you for you. All this time. I feel so foolish” Marinette said.

Adrien smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ve been ignoring you for you as well. We’re both equally foolish.”

“That doesn’t make me feel much better” Marinette said.

“No, but this will” Adrien said. He leaned in and gave Marinette a kiss. He was shocked, but then gave in and embraced it. One they finished, Adrien said “Sweet as candy.”

“Oh! Speaking of,” Marinette said, “you didn’t happen to open the box, did you?” Adrien shook his head. Marinette went and got it. She opened it to reveal a bunch of homemade candy. “I was up all night making this. That’s why I was asleep and missed the meeting.”

Adrien was amazed. He chuckled. “You never cease to amaze me” he said.

Marinette blushed. “I guess you knowing that Ladybug is just little ol’ me makes her less impressive.”

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand. “Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I’ve wanted to know this side of you, and now I have it. I’ve always had it. Just imagine. If everything had gone off perfectly, and you had met me in the park, none of this would have happened. Your imperfections are what make you endearing. I could never hate that.”

Mainette blushed some more. “Thanks Adrien.”

“You’re welcome” Plagg said. Tikki slapped him.

Adrien smiled. “So, why don’t we go to the couch and discuss what to do about Valentine’s Day over this candy?”

Marinette smiled. “I’d like that.” The two walked over and sat on the couch. They talked about everything. Their lives as superheroes. School. Even the Valentine’s Day dance. They then snuggled up together and gave each other another kiss.


	2. Love

Marinette was busy, working on a dress for herself for the Valentine’s Day dance. She couldn’t believe, well, a lot. She couldn’t believe that Adrien said yes. Or that Adrien was Cat Noir. Or that her failing to wake up on time made it all happen. She wasn’t quite sure how to process everything, but right now she was over the moon.

Meanwhile, Tom and Sabine could hear her excitement. “Isn’t it great that Marinette finally has someone?” Sabine asked.

“Yeah,” Tom said. “It’s amazing. I’ve never seen her so excited.”

Sabine looked at her husband. “You know, she kind of reminds me of you when we first started going out.”

Tom chuckled. “I was going to say the same thing about you.”

We flash back to a cooking college. Sabine had only been living in the country for a short while, but she was getting used to it. She was amazed at the opportunity to study in France. Still, she felt alone.

While on her way to class, she bumped into someone and fell over. “Are you alright?” he asked. Sabine looked up to see the man offering his hand. She blushed slightly and took his hand. He helped her up. “That was quite a fall you took there.”

“Uh, yeah” Sabine said.

“What’s your name?” he asked. “I’m Tom.”

She smiled. “Sabine. Say, aren’t we in class together?”

Tom was surprised. “Oh yeah. I guess we are.”

“We should probably head there then” Sabine said.

“Of course. After you” he said, making room for her. She walked on and Tom followed her.

As luck would have it, they got paired together for a project that day. “Well, isn’t this a coincidence?” Tom said.

“Yeah” Sabine answered. “Well, no sense in putting off the project. We should get started.”

“Yes. Let’s” Tom said. They worked on the project for the rest of the day, and it came out delicious.

Over the next few weeks, Tom and Sabine grew closer. Helping each other study different recipes and techniques. That eventually became hanging out outside of class related activities.

One night when the two were hanging out playing video games, Tom turned to Sabine and said “Thanks.”

Sabine looked at him curiously. “For what?”

Tom smiled. “For all of this. The truth is I was nervous about coming here. My dad is a very skilled baker, and I’m afraid of letting him down by failing. Having someone like you here with me makes me feel more confident than ever. So, thanks.”

Sabine blushed. “You know, I kind of feel the same. I felt so lost and alone coming here. But then I met you, and you’ve been helping me as well. So I should be thanking you.”

“Huh” Tom said.

A few minutes later, Sabine said “Alright. I can’t stand not saying anything anymore.” She paused the game, turned to Tom and said “Do you want to go out with me?”

“What?!” Tom said. “That was sudden.”

Sabine shook her head. “I’ve felt it ever since I first laid eyes on you. I could tell you’re this amazing person that I want to spend my life with. I didn’t say anything right away because I thought you’d think I was weird, but I can’t stand not being with you anymore.”

“Well, shoot…” Tom said. “Hold on, I’m a bit flustered at the moment.”

Sabine looked dejected. “Oh…”

Tom looked at her and quickly tried to salvage everything. “No no. It’s not that. It’s, um, ho boy. Well, I was going to ask you out in class.”

Sabine looked at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Tom said. “I had made plans to make this cake that was shaped like a heart, and I was going to frost it in a way that would be me asking you out. But then you had to be really cute just now, didn’t you?"

Sabine was shocked. She blushed and said “Sorry I ruined your plans.” She grabbed his hand. “Thank you for calling me cute just now though.” She kissed him on the cheek.

Tom blushed. “Ah ha, yes, well, I could still make the cake. It’s just going to have to be different.”

“Maybe it can be us celebrating the fact that we’re now going out?” Sabine said.

Tom smiled. “See, this is part of the reason I fell in love with you. I love the way you think.” Sabine blushed. The new couple shared a kiss.

Back in the present, Tom and Sabine were having a playful argument. “No, she’s more like you because of your eagerness” Tom said.

“I think she’s more like you because of her excitedness” Sabine retorted.

“Well, I think she’s more like you because she fell in love with that Adrien boy right away” Tom pushed back.

“Well, I think she’s more like you because she made those candies, and you made that cake” Sabine responded.

“Enough,” Tom said. “I’ve figured it out. The reason we see each other in her is that we love her, and we love each other.”

Sabine smiled. “You won this round” she said. They locked eyes and kissed.


	3. Flowers

Adrien had a very busy day. He got confessed to, revealed himself, learned who Ladybug was, found out that Ladybug liked him, became a couple and made plans with Marinette. That was a lot, but all of it was amazing. “What should I where? What should I get her? Should I pick her up? What should we do if there’s an akuma? Should we kiss in costume? Or would it be better if we kept that to ourselves?” Plagg was in the corner eating camembert, trying not to listen.

“What am I doing?” Adrien said. “I know who to talk to about this. I just hope he’s available.” He left his room.

“Thank goodness,” Plagg said.

Adrien walked over to his dad’s office. Instead of knocking, he burst in and said “Father! You’re never going to believe this!” He looked up to see his father at his station. “I guess you’re too busy to help me.”

Gabriel looked up, sighed, and said “What is it son?”

Adrien smiled. “Well, remember when I went out earlier because a friend wanted to meet me?”

“Of course” Gabriel said.

“Well, it turns out she wanted to ask me out” Adrien said. “And I said yes.”

Gabriel was intrigued. “Who is it?”

“Marinette” Adrien said. “The girl that designed that bowler hat.”

“Ah yes, Marinette” Gabriel said. He smiled. “And you need help with something?”

“Well, she invited me to the Valentine’s dance” Adrien said. “I was just wondering what I should do. You know, if I should pick her up, what I should get her, stuff like that. I was thinking about flowers, but I don’t know what kind she likes.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh. Adrien looked at him confused. Gabriel regained composure. “I’m sorry. I was just reminded of something” he said.

“What is it?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel looked at Arien. “The story starts the day of your mother and I’s first date.”

A young Gabriel was standing in a flower shop looking around. An attendant came up to him and said “Uh, sir?” Gabriel turned to her. “You’ve been in here for quite some time. Do you need help?”

Gabriel responded “Well, I’m trying to figure out what to get this girl. She’s amazing, and I want to get her something just right. But I don’t know what that is.”

“So, do you want help?” the attendant asked.

“I’m not sure how you can,” Gabriel said. “Sorry, but I want this to be personal. I’m picking her up at six, and I want this to go off without a hitch.”

“Um, it’s 5:45,” the attendant said.

“WHAT?!” Gabriel said. He panicked and looked around. Uh…Roses!” he said.

“Sure thing” the attendant said. She got a bouquet of roses for him. “That’ll be..” before she could say the price, Gabriel slammed a bill on the desk that covered the bouquet and then some and ran out. “Thank you!” she said, confused.

Gabriel ran across town to Emilie’s place. By the time he got there, he was out of breath, and some of the rose petals fell off. He rang the doorbell. Emilie answered. “Gabriel? Are you alright?”

He held up the flowers. “For you,” he said.

She smiled and took them. “Thank you,” she said. “Do you want to come in?”

“Hold on” Gabriel said “…What about our reservation?”

“It’s for 7” Emilie said. “I can have my driver take us. Come in. You need to take a rest.”

“…Alright” Gabriel said, catching his breath. He walked in.

Gabriel explained what happened. Emilie giggled. “You did all that for me?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything better” he said.

Emilie looked at him. She kissed him on the cheek and then said “It doesn’t matter what you get me. So long as it’s from you, I will appreciate it.”

Gabirel looked at her confused. “Really?”

She nodded. “Because I know it was filled with love.”

Gabriel smiled. “Thanks Emilie.”

Emile smiled. “Now let’s get to our reservations, shall we?”

In the present, Adrien was stunned. “So you see, if she really loves you, and you really love her, whatever you do for her will be enough” Gabriel explained.

Adrien smiled. “Heh heh. What a lovely story” he said.

“Yes, well…” Gabriel said. He sighed.

Adrien noticed this and got sad too. He grabbed his father’s hand. “Don’t worry. We’ll find her.”

Gabriel looked up and his optimistic son. He smiled and said “Of course we will. We aren’t the type to give up, are we?”

“No sir” Adrien said.

Gabriel smiled. “That’s my boy.”


	4. Secret Admirer

News of Adrien and Marinette becoming a couple spread like wildfire at school. Everyone was asking questions left and right. The new couple tried their best to answer, but even they hadn’t wrapped their heads around how this had happened quite yet.

One person keeping her distance was Juleka. She was definitely happy for Marinette and Adrien, but she was worried about her own love life. For weeks, she had been trying to work up the courage to confess to Rose, but to no avail. Whatever she tried to come up with never sounded good enough to her.

Today was different however. She decided that if Marinette could overcome her neuroses to confess to Adrien, she could just come out and say she liked Rose. She’ll do it today, whatever the consequences. During break, she went to the library to type out a message on the computer (Rose would easily identify Juleka’s handwriting). The message asked her to meet a “Secret Admirer” behind the building after school. Once she printed it out, she cut it and glued it on a heart-shaped note. She snuck into the locker room and carefully placed it in Rose’s locker.

After school, Juleka waited. No one showed up. She started to get sad. She then got a call from Luka. “Hello?”

“Hey Juleka, where are you?” Luka asked.

“Um, I have a thing,” Juleka said. “Why what’s going on?”

“Rose called me earlier” Luka said. “She said she finished the lyrics to our latest song. We were going to practice it today.”

“Yeah, but-” Juleka interjected.

Luka continued. “Everyone else is here already. What are you waiting for?”

Juleka was shocked. “…Nothing I guess. I’ll be right over.” She hung up. Juleka was confused. Did Rose not get it? Did Rose not want to show up? Did Rose like someone else and didn’t want to let this “Secret Admirer” down?

She arrived at the Liberty in a funk. “Hey Jules” Luka said. “You ready?”

Juleka looked up and saw her brother, Ivan, and Rose there. She put on a smile and said “Sure.” She made her way to the stage, grabbed her guitar, took out her music stand, and placed the sheet music up there.

“Now, before we begin,” Rose said, taking out a pen, “Luka, Juleka, you two have some vocal lines. Are you OK with that?”

“Uh, sure?” Juleka said. Luka nodded.

“Great! I’ll just write them in there” Rose said. She went to Luka’s music and wrote it in. Then she came over to Juleka. Rose wrote in “Secret Admirer” as the lyrics they were meant to sing. Juleka was stunned, but managed to keep going. “There. Now we’re ready.”

Everyone took their place. Rose took the mic and said to no one “This is our newest song: Secret Admirer!” Juleka felt a pain in her chest, but she managed to compose herself. “Hit it!” Ivan counted down, and they began playing.

“I want to tell you just how I feel

Afraid of reject, so I conceal

A distant glance is all I can make

Any more, and my heart would break

(Secret Admirer)

But I can’t lie

(Secret Admirer)

You’ve caught my eye

(Secret Admirer)

What I say is true

(Secret Admirer)

I love you

You’re in my head for days on end

But right now I’m Just a friend

How can I get you to see my heart,

When I don’t know where to start?

(Secret Admirer)

But I can’t lie

(Secret Admirer)

You’ve caught my eye

(Secret Admirer)

What I say is true

(Secret Admirer)

I love you

(Guitar solo)

Don’t seem to know what to say

You’re by my side every day

Trying to tell you is a chore

But it won’t be secret anymore”

As the chorus started, Rose started to make her way towards Juleka.

“(Secret Admirer)

But I can’t lie

(Secret Admirer)

You’ve caught my eye

(Secret Admirer)

What I say is true

(Secret Admirer)

I love you.”

As the guitars and cymbals started to fade out, Rose gave Juleka a peck on the check, Juleka froze. “Thanks for the inspiration” Rose said.

Juleka was confused. “Wait, so you knew?”

Rose blushed sheepishly. “Sorry. I had my premonitions, but once I got this letter, I knew it was you, and I managed to finish the song.”

Juleka was confused. “How?”

Rose smiled. “It was written in your voice. I can tell by the way it was written it could only have come from someone as sweet and caring as you.” Rose glanced away. “I’m sorry I didn’t meet you earlier. And I’m sorry I used your emotions for this song. Would you consider forgiving me and going out with me?’

Juleka’s face lit up. She gave Rose a hug and said. “Of course! I love you!”

Rose gently hugged back and said “I love you too.”


	5. Hearts

Ivan was busy preparing for his date with Mylene for Valentine’s Day. He had all of his gift ideas picked out, and was now on his way to Marinette’s to get his suit tailored just a little bit. Everything seemed in place.

Ivan considered himself lucky to be going out with Mylene. She was kind, and sweet, and everything he wanted to be. He felt lucky that Mylene even agreed to go out with him in the first place. However, he felt unlucky with what he thought next. _I wouldn’t be going out with her if it wasn’t for the Stoneheart incident._

Ivan froze. In that moment, he doubted everything. Was Mylne interested in him? Or was it pity? Or fear? Fear of Stoneheart coming out again. “Stop!” he said, clutching his head.

“Oh my,” said Hawk Moth from his lair.” Self-doubt is definitely potent. Especially when it comes to love. Fly my little akuma, and evilize him!” The Akuma flew out.

Before the akuma could reach Ivan though, Ivan had a thought. “Wait! I should just ask Mylene. She always knows what to say.” He got out his phone and called her.

“Hello?” she said.

“Hey Mylene, it’s Ivan,” he said.

“Ivan?” Mylene said. “Did something happen?”

“Kind of…” Ivan informed her. “I’m just worried.”

“About what?” Mylene asked.

He stood silently for a second before continuing. “Mylee, would you be going out with me if it wasn’t for Stoneheart?”

Mylene didn’t answer for a few seconds. To Ivan, it felt like confirmation of his worst nightmares. But then she said “What kind of question is that? Of course I would. What made you think that in the first place?”

Ivan was relieved. “I was just thinking. You only agreed to go out with me after the Stoneheart incident. I got scared.”

“It’s OK Ivan” Mylene said. “But it wasn’t that that got me to go out with you. It was your lyrics. When I saw them, they were so sweet and wonderful, I couldn’t help but fall for you a little.”

“Really?” Ivan asked.

“Of course” Mylene replied. “It was your heart that made me fall for you. Not Stoneheart.”

Ivan smiled. “Thanks Mylene.”

“Anytime” she responded. “I can’t wait to see what you have planned for Valentine’s Day. Or what I have planned for you.”

“Me either” Ivan said. He hung up.

The akuma flew away because Ivan’s negative emotions went down. “Maybe next time” Hawk Moth said.

Ivan was almost at Marinette’s when he got out his phone and wrote under his notes for Valentine’s Day “Write Mylene a new song.” He smiled and entered Marinette’s house.


	6. Crush

Marinette was called to Jagged Stone’s room at Le Grand Paris. “Ah Marinette, good to see you” Jagged said.

“Thanks Mr. Stone” Marinette said, nervously. “Um, why did you want to see me?”

“Marinette,” Jagged said, “I have a proposal for you. I want to sell…heartbreak! And I think you’re the designer who can help me capture this feeling.”

“What?” Marinette said. “But it’s so close to Valentine’s Day.”

“Exactly” Jagged said. “I’m questioning the very idea! And I need help.”

At that moment, Penny walked in on her phone. “Alright, so you need 500 more Jagged plushies?” She looked at Jagged and saw Marinette standing there confused. “Fine. Listen, I’m going to need to call you back.” She hung up and walked over. “Jagged, please tell me you’re not involving Marinette in this little scheme of yours.”

“Scheme?” Marinette said.

Penny sighed. “Jagged wants to do this ‘Love Stinks’ concert the DAY before Valentine’s Day. I have told him no several times.”

“Aw, come on” Jagged said. “It does.”

“It does NOT!” Penny shouted. “And I’m not having you destroy your reputation for the sake of your own personal pity party.”

“It’s not just for me” Jagged said. “Lots of people are frustrated by love. Like Marinette. She has a crush on that one boy, but is too nervous to do anything about it.”

“Um, actually, he and I kind of started going out…” Marinette said.

Penny and Jagged were shocked. Jagged then spoke up.”erm, Congratulations…I’m sorry.”

Marinette giggled. “That’s OK. You didn’t know.”

Jagged sat down on his bed. “It’s just…” he sighed. “You know how I try to keep it real with my music?”

“Of course” Marinette said. “That’s what I like about you.”

Jagged smiled. “I just wish more people ‘round my age thought that.”

“Jagged hasn’t had much luck in the dating scene recently” Penny informed her.

“It’s just GRRRR” Jagged said. “I wish people could see me and not the icon! I don’t lie in my music. I really feel every song I write. I want to vent my frustrations, but I don’t know what to do.”

Marinette and Penny looked at Jagged wallowing in self pity. Marinette looked at Penny, then turned to Jagged and said “Uh, could you excuse us for a second?” She grabbed Penny and dragged her off.

“He’s been like this for days. I don’t know what to do,” Penny whispered to Marinette.

“I think you do,” Marinette said.

Penny looked at Marinette confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Penny” Marinette said. “Don’t pretend. I saw the way you were looking at him at the shoot.”

Penny took a side glance. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Penny” Marinette said again. “You can’t lie to me about this. I know that stare like I know the back of my hand. I’ve lived in it for as long as I’ve known Adrien.” Penny looked confused. “Look. I know it isn’t easy. But it’s worth it! Trust me.”

Penny looked nervously at Jagged. “I dunno…”

Marinette thought about it. “OK. Think of it like this. You’re his manager, right?” Penny nodded. “He wants to do this ‘Love Stinks’ Concert. But you believe that it’s a bad idea. He seems to be all steam ahead on it anyway. So, what if this is the only way to stop him? You’d be doing your job AND telling him how you feel.”

Penny was shocked. She then giggled. “Thanks Marinette. I hadn’t thought about it like that.” The two broke off and walked back to Jagged.

Penny stood in front of Jagged while Marinette stood behind her. Penny nervously looked behind her to see Marinette giving her a thumbs up. She sighed and said to herself. “Here goes nothing.” She looked up and said “Jagged…” He turned around. “What if I told you I found someone who has a crush on you and does see you for you you really are?…Would you not do the concert then?”

Jagged looked at her confused, but ecstatic. “Well yeah. Yeah I would. But I don’t know how you could? I mean, it’s such a short while, I-” Penny then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once she finished, she backed off sheepishly and blushed. “Oh” said Jagged, also blushing.

“I’ve..had a crush on you for a while now” Penny said. “I’ve managed a lot of people, but I’ve never met someone as passionate and understanding as you. You’re bold. Unassuming. Not afraid to be who you are. You’re amazing.”

Jagged was struck. “Heh” he said, coming back into it. “All this time, I was so worried about how I wanted others to see me, that I didn’t know what I wanted out of someone else.” Penny looked a little disappointed. Jagged took her hand. “But when you confessed just now I realized.” He pulled her in. “You’re smart. Rational. Kind. But most of all, you’re honest. You’re amazing Penny, and I would be lucky to have a girl like you.” He kissed her cheek.

“Jagged stop. You’re making me blush” Penny said. The two laughed among themselves.

Marinette smiled and left the room. Once they were out, Tikki popped out and said “Great job Marinette.”

“Thanks Tikki,” Marinette said. She peered in the room once more. “I’m sure those two are going to be just fine.” She walked out. Jagged and Penny shared a kiss.


	7. Pink and Red

Adrien and Nino walked into a high-end clothing store. “Thanks for coming to help me pick out a tux for Valentine’s Day, due” Nino said.

“Are you kidding?” Adrien said. “Of course I’d help you.”

“Uh uh, and I assume you and Marinette going out now hasn’t prompted any thought for you to get a suit as well” Nino said.

“Well, yeah” Adrien said. “But usually I get that kind of stuff delivered to me. It’ll be fun actually buying something for once.”

The two ran into Nathaniel looking around at some tuxes. “No…No…No. UGH! What’s with the color choices here?”

“Hey Nathaniel. Need something?” Adrien said.

Nathaniel turned to meet them. “Oh. Adrien. Nino. Yes, well, I’ve been to like three different clothing stores today, and I can’t find what I want!”

“Well, what do you want?” Adrien asked.

Nathaniel blushed. “Don’t laugh. Marc and I wanted to do something a bit different. So, we were going to dress in Valentine’s colors. He wanted to wear red, so I decided to wear pink.”

“Oh, a pink tux, eh?” Adrien said.

Nathaniel was relieved and confused. “You like the idea?”

“Sure. I think it’s fun and creative” Adrien said.

“Plus, I bet it would look good too” Nino said.

“Well, I haven’t had much luck finding one” Nathaniel said.

Adrien smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m sure someone at father’s company could make one.”

“Ooo! Do you think they could hook me up with one too?” Nino asked.

“You want a pink tux?” Adrien asked.

“Well, not pink” Nino said. “But I was thinking green, you know?”

Adrien smiled. “Sure. Why don’t we head there now?”

“Are you sure?” Nathaniel asked.

“Yeah, what about your shopping fantasy?” Nino asked.

“I’ll do it next time” Adrien said. “Besides, it’ll be more fun with friends.” The three left the building.

Elsewhere, Marinette and Alya were looking at dresses. “I can’t decide! There’s so many to choose from!” Marinette said.

“Calm down girl!” Alya said. “I know it’s your first Valentine’s with Adrien, but you gotta remain chill.”

“Oh, I just CAN’T” Marinette said.

“You know, I thought with something this important, you’d make something yourself” Alya said.

Marinette got nervous. “Well, yeah. I had something drawn up. But between school, and helping with the bakery, and other things, I don’t have time to make it.”

They heard a crash and turned to see what caused it. On the floor, they saw Marc. He quickly gathered the things that fell out of his sweatshirt. “”Marc?” Marinette asked.

“GAH!” Marc said. “Oh, it’s just you Marinette. And Alya?”

Alya nodded. “So, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Well, um, Nathaniel and I had this idea…” Marc said

“Go on,” Alya said.

“Well, you see, uh, we wanted to do Valentine’s colors, right?” Marc continued. “So, he opted for pink, and I wanted to do red.”

“Soooo, what brings you here?” Alay asked.

“Well…I was kind of thinking of picking out a red dress to wear” Marc said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No! Marc!” Marinette said before he could run away. “I think it’s a great idea.”

“Yeah, and you would absolutely kill it in a dress” Alya said.

Marinette looked around. “I don’t know if there’s any in here that would fit you though.” She gasped. “That’s it! I have this old red dress that I think would look great on you. If you want to stop at my place, we could get your measurements and I can make the adjustments needed.”

“Really?” Marc asked. Marinette nodded. “Well then, I guess let’s do that!” The three left the store.

In Marinette’s room, Marinette was getting Marc’s measurements and taking notes on what adjustments to make on the dress. Alya was sitting there when her eyes spied some other notes Marinette had. She grabbed them and looked them over. “Marinette, is this the design you came up with?”

“Wha? Oh yeah” Marinette said. “It’s a shame that I won’t be able to use them.”

Alya then got an idea. “Uh, I’ll be back, I just got to make a quick phone call.”

“OK” Marinette said. She continued measuring while Alya slipped out of the room.

Alya gave Adrien a call. “Hello?” Adrien said.

“Hey Adrien” Alya said. “Do you want to surprise Marinette?”

“Sure,” Adrien said. “Wait, what do you have in mind?”

Alya help up the design. “Marinette has this AMAZING design, but she can’t make it in time. I was wondering if you could get someone at your dad’s company to make it.”

Adrien smiled. “Of course. We’re here now actually. I can send someone to pick it up.”

“Great,” Alya said. She raised her eyebrow. “‘We’?”

Adrien chuckled. “Nathaniel, Nino, and I. Nino and I ran into Nathaniel, and he needed help finding something. You know, it’s the most adorable thing…”

“Oh, I know,” Alya said. “I’m at Marinette’s with Marc. We ran into him earlier and Marinette wanted to help.”

“Cool. So, my driver will pick up the sketch from Marinette’s then?” Adrien asked.

“Absolutely” Alya said. “Seeya.”

Adrien hung up. “So, who was that dude?” Nino asked.

“Your girlfriend” Adrien answered. “I’m gonna tell my driver to swing by Marinette’s place quick. Uh, you don’t mind making a fourth design, do you?” he asked the designer. They allowed it non-verbally. “Great! Thanks.”

“OK, I’m done” Nathaniel said.

“OK. We should have our tuxes ready for the dance” Adrien said.”I’ll explain everything to father, and it’ll be all set.”

“Are you sure you don’t want any compensation?” Nino asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it covered” Adrien said.

Adrien’s driver pulled up to the bakery and walked it. “Uh, can I help you?” Sabine said.

“It’s OK, I’ve got this Mrs. Cheng” Alya said, running down. “Here.” She gave the design to the bodyguard, who looked impressed by it. He nodded and took off.

“What was that all about?” Sabine asked.

“Just a surprise for Marinette,” Alya said.

“OK” Marinette said. “I think I can make the adjustments necessary. It’ll take a bit, but I’m sure it’ll be ready by Valentine’s Day.” She looked at Marc, who was nervous. “Hey. It’ll be alright. You’re going to look great.”

Marc smiled. “Thanks Marinette,” he said.

“Don’t mention it,” Marinette said. She got a message from Alya. “Huh?”

It read. “Don’t worry about your dress. I’ve got it covered. Anyway, wanna come and help me pick out something? I was thinking something in orange.”

Marinette smiled. “Hey Marc, wanna go help Alya pick out a dress?”

“Oh, uh, sure!” Marc said.

“Well then, let’s go!” Marinette said, instructing him to follow. The two left the room to meet with Alya, then the three left the bakery to head back to the store.


	8. Heartbreak

Kagami Tsurugi and Luka Couffaine. Two heartbroken individuals whose crushes were going out with someone else. As people who tend to think emotionally, they needed to work this through themselves. Since the school doesn’t allow for rigorous fencing practices or free-flow jam sessions during school hours, the next best thing they could do was listen to music about how they felt.

Call it fate, or luck, or serendipity, as they were on their way to the next class they each put on the same song at the same time; “NVM” by Simple Creatures. Both of them were feeling it through and began singing along.

“I dug through a graveyard of empty bottles and missing pieces.”

“Searching for redemption in dirt and debris to find the reason.”

“Everything is awful, but it’s only in my brain.”

“The vodka must be broken, cause I don’t feel anything.”

“My mind is playing tricks again, and only you can fix this.”

“You don’t answer when I call at night, forgot how much I missed this.”

“I’ve been, I’ve been, crying, crying wolf so long”

“It’s hard to believe me anymore.”

“I’ve been, I’ve been, dying, dying for ya.”

“But you were never mine, so good night and never mind.”

At that moment, again call it fate, luck, serendipity, etcetera, the two heartbroken individuals bumped into each other, and their wireless earbuds fell out. “Sorry.” they said to each other.

They looked down and saw that they had the same set of wireless earbuds. “How can we tell whose is who’s?” Luka asked.

“Well, let’s see if they were playing our song or not” Kagami suggested. They picked up a set and put it back in their ear. “I got mine.”

“Mine too” Luka said. The two nodded and went on their way.

It wasn’t until the song finished that they noticed a problem. Once it had wrapped up, their earbuds started playing a song that was unfamiliar to them. They checked their phones and saw that a song they knew was playing. They facepalmed realizing what had happened.

They went out in search for each other, and quickly found what they were looking for. “Sorry” they both said, sheepishly handing the earbuds back to each other.

Luka broke the ice. “So, you like Simple Creatures too?” he said.

“Well, I guess” Kagami said. “One of my friends turned me on to them.”

“I see,” said Luka. “Well, I liked the song that was playing. You know, afterwards.”

Kagami blushed. “To be honest, so did I.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Luka asked.

“Sure, I-” Kagami began. However, the bell rang. “After school,” Kagami said.

“Can’t wait,” Luka said.

They did meet after school and talk about the songs that came on. Soon, they got to talking about everything and anything, and both of them were starting to enjoy themselves again.

Luka then asked “So, why were you listening to ‘NVM’?”

Kagami sighed. “So, this really cool guy I like is going out with this other girl.”

“I see,” Luka said. “I’m kind of in the same boat. This amazing girl I like is going out with this other guy. And it just sucks.”

“I know, right?” Kagami said. “And it’s not like I want to break them up. They seem happy together.”

“Very happy” Luka agreed. “And I don’t want to seem too upset about it, because I know she’ll ask if I’m OK.”

“Totally!” Kagami said. “But you know, I do feel like I could be OK. Because if he’s happy, then what do I have to worry about?”

“Yeah” Luka said. He took out a guitar, and started playing. He then started singing. “I’m sorry I have to say it but you look like you’re sad. Your smile is gone; I’ve noticed it bad. The cure is if you let in just a little more love. I promise you this, a little’s enough.”

Kagami smiled. “Nice.”

“Yeah” Luka said. “I can’t take the credit. That’s Angels and Airwaves. I just like it.”

“I like it too” Kagami said. “I think I’ll give it a full listen.”

“Same” Luka said.

“It’s just called ‘A Little’s Enough’?” Kagami asked.

“Yeah” Luka said.

“Well, I should get going” Kagami said. “My mom will be worried if I’m too late.” She kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Before she was gone, she turned back around and asked “Oh yeah. What’s your name?”

Luka smiled. “It’s Luka.”

“Kagami” she said. She turned back around and walked off. Luka continued playing.


	9. Cupid

Ondine was surrounded by other girls at the pool. “So, are you afraid?” one of them asked.

“Yeah. You’re going out with Dark Cupid on Valentine’s Day” another one said.

“Don’t make him upset. Or else you’re going to face his wrath!” another one said.

“Cut it out!” Ondine said.

“You’re not afraid he’s not going to like whatever you got him?” the first one asked.

“And that when he doesn’t, he’ll take it out on all of Paris?” the second one chimed.

“No! Now leave Kim alone!” Ondine said.

“Alright, if you insist…” the third one said , disingenuously. “LOOK OUT!” This shocked Ondine so much that she fell into the pool.

Kim was walking out into the pool area and saw his girlfriend fall in. “ONDINE!” he said. He raced to the pool and dove in. Like one of Cupid’s arrows, he flew straight for her. Once he got there, he grabbed her and lifted her out of the pool.

He checked to see if she was breathing and started giving her CPR. It worked, and Ondine started to open her eyes. The lights shining down on the shadow helping her looked like wings for just a second. Once Ondine was stable, she sat up and looked at her boyfriend. “Kim?”

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright!” Kim said, hugging her. Ondine hugged back. Once the hug was over, Kim asked “So, how did you fall in in the first place?”

Ondine was embarrassed. “Some girls were making fun of you. One of them startled me with a scream.”

“I see…” Kim said. He curled himself up into a ball.

Ondine noticed her boyfriend was distressed. “Kim…”

“It was because of the whole Dark Cupid thing, wasn’t it?” Kim said.

“Kim, you know I don’t see that in you” Ondine said.

“I know,” Kim said. “I just hate seeing you get hurt because of me.”

Odnine smiled and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek. “Sweetie, it wasn’t your fault.”

Kim interjected. “But I-”

Ondine put her finger over his mouth. “It was their fault. You saved me. You didn’t hesitate or anything. THAT’s the kind of person you are. You wear your heart on your sleeve. I find that amazing.”

Kim smiled. “But what about when it gets broken?” he asked.

Ondine smiled. “Well, we’ve both been there.”

“Oh…right” Kim said.

“It doesn’t matter what happened in the past. We have each other, and that’s what counts” Ondine said, leaning on her boyfriend.

Kim smiled. “Come here” he said, picking her up and tickling her.

“Kim stop” she said in a fit of laughter. Kim joined in the laughing. Once they finished, they shared a kiss.


	10. Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Starts Creepy, Ends on Fluff!

Ladybug was confused. She was sure she was in her own house watching a movie with Adrien mere moments ago. She’s also pretty sure she was Marinette. Whatever the case be, she was now in the sewers of Paris. Except everything was white. And some of it looked destroyed.

“Marineeeeeeeette” a voice called. Ladybug froze. She turned around and saw someone holding a set of white balloons. Their face was obstructed, but she could tell who it was. They moved the balloons out of the way to reveal the icy cold stare of Cat Blanc. “We all float down here…Marinette” he said, sending shivers down Ladybug’s spine.

“No!” Ladybug objected. “Not again!”

“Come on Marinette,” Cat Blanc said. “Just take one.”

Ladybug couldn’t figure out what was happening. She started to panic. “How could I let this happen again?” she said. “What do I do? I don’t know what to do!”

“Marinette?!” called out a gentler voice.

Ladybug looked around. “Who’s there?!” she demanded. Suddenly, a black balloon floated down. Ladybug was perplexed, but decided to grab onto it. It started lifting her out of the sewers. Ladybug was surprised by how fast it was going. She looked down and saw Cat Blanc growling from the sewers. It appeared like he didn’t want to leave. Or couldn’t.

The balloon lifted Ladybug above Paris. Ladybug was curious. She climbed atop the balloon. She looked around. Paris was beautiful. She knew that, but it felt different on this balloon. Different than observing from the ground, and different from traversing the town as a superheroine. Amazed, she hugged the balloon.

…

Adrien was over at Marinette’s to watch a movie with her. Marinette fell asleep during the movie, but Marinette said it was fine, since she’d seen it like a zillion times. He noticed IT was on next. Adrien usually wasn’t one for horror, but he did want to see what all the fuss was about, so he let it play.

A little ways into the movie, Adrien noticed that Marinette was trembling. He hit the mute button. “Marinette?!” he said concerned. While still asleep, she grabbed his jacket. Shortly after, she nestled up against him fully.

Adrien smiled. He looked back at the movie. He wasn’t sure if the movie was somehow affecting Marinette, but he decided to turn it off just in case. He instead put on Kiki’s Delivery Service. A few minutes into that film, he put his arm around Marinette. Her smile widened.


	11. Party

Marinete and Adrien were blindfolded. “OK Alya, what’s all this about?”

“Yeah Alaya” Adrin asked.

Alya smiled. “OK, you can take them off now” she said. Once they did, they saw all their friends gathered at the Place des Vosges, along with an assortment of food, beverages, a DJ booth, and a sign that reads “Marinette X Adrien! Congratulations!” along with some art of the two of them.

The two of them were speechless. “Bu…ju…du…” Marinette said.

“It’s OK Marinette,” Alya said. “It’s a party for the two of you.”

“Um, you do know Valentine’s Day is a few days away, right?” Adrien said.

Alya rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but we wanted to do something for you earlier than that” she said. “So come on. Enjoy the party.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, blushed, and then headed to the party. The party was slammin. Everyone who was there congratulated Marinette and Adrien on finally becoming a couple. Adrien was confused, because it seemed like everyone else knew this was going to happen. Marinette giggled and blushed.

Soon, Marinette and Adrien were asked to take to the dancefloor. The couple shrugged and did it, slowly dancing together. As time went on, more people started dancing.

Nino was manning the turntables as the DJ. Alya walked up to him, and Nino said “It was nice of you to plan this party for them.”

“Yeah, well, it’s amazing how quick you were able to set it up” Alya retorted.

“Are you kidding?” Nino said. “With everyone pitching in, it was easy” Nino said.

“Yeah, but I still like that you did it” Alya said, blushing.

“Oh” Nino said, his face turning red. He checked the turntable. “You know, this song goes on for a while…”

Alya smiled. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Maybe” Nino said, offering her his hand.

A few minutes later, the track started skipping, causing everyone to be confused. They looked over at the turntable, which was empty. They walked up to it. “Nino?” Adrien asked.

They noticed some ruffling and laughing coming from under the table. They pulled back the cloth to see Nino and Alya making out. The two stopped and noticed everyone looking at them. “He-ow!” Nino said, trying to get up, but bumping into the table. The two finagled their way out and Nino continued “What’s up?” he said, nervously, both of them blushing.

“Well, the record was skipping, so we came to investigate” Adrien said.

“I see,” Nino said.

Alya smiled. “It’s OK sweetie” she said. She gave him a peck on the cheek. “We can do that later.”

“Right” Nino said.

“…So fix the record” Alya said.

“Right. OH RIGHT!” Nino said, he fixed the record and the song resumed. Everyone returned to the dancefloor.

Alya grabbed Nino’s shoulder. The two looked at each other and smiled. Alya slid her arm down to meet his hand and started dragging him. “Come on. Let’s go dance.” They too joined the dancefloor and danced with each other.


	12. Be Mine

During school, Chloe slipped Sabrina a note inviting her over to her place after school. Sabrina looked at Chloe, who was nervously looking away. Sabrina was confused, but decided to go along with it anyway.

Sabrina walked into Chloe’s room. “Yes Chloe?” she said.

“Have a seat” Chloe said, sipping some tea.

“Sure thing Chloe” Sabrina said. She sat down and helped herself to some tea as well.

Chloe looked over at Sabrina, who was now drinking some tea. “Sabrina…”

“Yes Chloe?” she said.

“…You practically do anything I say, don’t you…” Chloe said.

“Of course Chloe” Sabrina said.

Chloe averted her gaze. “…What if the request seemed unreasonable?”

Sabrina looked at Chloe. She put her hand on hers. “Chloe, I don’t think you would make me do anything unreasonable…”

Chloe looked at Sabrina. “So, if I said ‘jump into the Seine’, you would do it?”

“Well, I would be hesitant,” Sabrina said. “But I know you’d have your reasons.”

“Jump off the school? Wear your clothes inside out? Walk ten feet without your glasses into traffic?” Chloe continued.

Sabrina was confused. “While all those seem unorthodox, I’m sure you’d have a plan.” She smiled.

Chloe blushed. “What if I told you to…be mine?”

Sabrina was surprised. “Are you? Asking me to be yours?”

“…maybe…” Chloe said.

Sabrina smiled. “Oh Chloe…” Chloe fidgeted. “Of course I’ll be yours.”

Chloe was surprised. “Really?”

Sabrina nodded. “I love you Chloe. You’re one of the bravest, most beautiful people I’ve ever met.”

Chloe’s mouth hung open. Once she could comprehend what just happened, she said “Come here you,” she said. Sabrina sat down on Chloe’s lap and the two shared a kiss.


	13. Sweethearts

It was the day before Valentine’s day, and couples from all over Paris were excited. To help, many couples were going to see Andre’s to get some Sweethearts ice cream before the big night. “Ah, Alya and Nino,” he said. “How did that party go? I’m sure it was true, because it was planned by you two.”

The couple smiled. “It went well. Thanks for asking Andre” Alya said.

Nino blushed. Yeah” he said. “Um, our usual please?”

“Certainly” said Andre. “Coconut, banana, and a touch of passion fruit! If eaten together, it’ll give bad luck the boot!”

The couple smiled, taking the ice cream. “Thanks Andre” Alya said. They walked off, splitting the ice cream.

Andre spotted Kim and Ondine. “Ah, Kim, Ondine. It’s always wonderful to see you two!”

“Likewise” Kim said.

“You know, Kim saved me the other day” Ondine said.

“I would expect any less from a true gentleman such as Kim” Andre answered.

“I know, but I figured you’d like the story” Ondine said.

“True true” Andre said. “Now, how about some ice cream?”

“Yes please” Kim said.

Andre began scooping. “A blackberry ocean, then some raspberry and strawberry swirl! Like the two of you doing laps! Give it a whirl!”

“Thanks Andre” Kim said. They walked off.

He then saw Marinette and Adrien. “Hi Andre” Adrein said.

“Ah, you two! I recognize you. So it seems like you’ve found love in each other. Has it been true?” Andre said.

Marinette nodded. She blushed and said “Sorry I doubted you earlier.”

“Huh?” Adrien said.

“Water under the bridge” Andre said. “I understand. You weren’t happy, and it got out of hand. Now, let’s make some magic for you two. Mint and blueberries, like each other’s eyes! So you’ll have a love that soars to the skies!”

Marinette grabbed it. “Thanks Andre!”

Adrien took a bite. “Mmmmmmmmmmm. Good as always.”

“Thank you, young sir” Andre said. The two walked off. Nathaniel and Marc came by. “Ah, two young gentlemen. How is your love treating you?”

“Wait, you know?” Marc said.

Nathaniel smiled. “He’s Andre. He can always tell.”

“Exactly, my boy! And I can tell you two are wonderful together.”

Marc blushed “Thank you.”

Nathaniel smiled “We also make comic books together.”

“I see. Well then.” Andre smiled and readied his scoop. “Like words on a page, have some cookies and cream! Add sherbet for color, and you have yourself a dream!”

Nathaniel took it. “Thank you Andre.”

“Yeah. Thanks” Marc said. They walked off.

Mylene and Ivan walked up. “Ah Mylene! Ivan! How are you doing as Paris’s number one couple?!”

Mylene smiled. “We’re doing great! But, I don’t think we’re Paris’s number ONE couple…”

“Yeah. As much as we love each other, I don’t think we deserve that title” Ivan said.

Andre shrugged. “Alright, I’ll stop. But it’s been a while since I’ve seen a couple such as you two.”

The couple smiled. “The usual” Mylene said.

“Coming right up,” Andre said. “Chocolate, praline, and white nougat for you! A special concoction to keep your love true!”

Ivan grabbed it. “Thanks Andre.”

“It really means a lot to us” Mylene said. They walked off.

Rose and Juleka walked up to Andre. “Ah, a new set of lovebirds I see!”

Juleka blushed. “It’s it exciting?” Rose said.

“It always is” Andre said. “I’ve got just the thing for you.” He scooped up some ice cream. “A cotton candy mix! Part dark, part light! Both sweet, like the two of you! May your future be bright!”

Rose grabbed it. “Thanks Andre!” She fed some to Juleka. “How is it?”

“It’s delicious!” Juleka said.

Andre smiled. “I hope you two come again!” They walked off. Soon after, Luka and Kagami came walking up. “Oh. I sense you two have been through something recently.”

Kagami looked at Luka.. She turned back to Andre. “You could say that,” she said.

“But it’s better now,” Luka said.

“We kind of found each other” Kagami said, leaning on him. Luka smiled.

“What a glorious ending!” Andre said. “Let’s celebrate! Fiery cinnamon and calm blue moon! An unusual combination, but a balance that will make you swoon!”

Kagami grabbed it. “Thank you Andre!” Kagami said. They walked off.

Chloe and Sabrina walked up. “Ah. Some more new lovebirds! Andre is having a very good evening.”

“Yeah, whatever” Chloe said.

“Chloe. Don’t be rude” Sabrina said.

“Sorry” Chloe said. She smiled. “I’m glad you’re having a good night.”

Andre chuckled. “You two are just precious. Lemon and orange, simple I know! But love shouldn’t be complex wherever you go!”

Chloe grabbed it and took a bite. “Mmmmmmm!”

“Thank you Andre” Sabrina said. The two walked off.

Jagged and Penny walked up. “Jagged Stone? At MY stand? What an honor!” Andre said.

Jagged smiled. “I heard you had some magic ice cream that helps amplify love.”

Andre looked at the two. “Oh of COURSE! You two are together! What a wondrous occasion! Peach raspberry for the thunderousness of Jagged Stone! Ad Cherry for Miss Penny, who’s no longer alone!”

Penny grabbed it. “Thank you Andre,” she said.

“Can I?” Jagged said.

“Hold on,” Penny said. She gave him a bite.

“Mmmmm” Jagged said. “I feel like writing a song about this.”

“Why don’t we finish it first?” Penny said. The two walked off.

Tom and Sabine walked up to Andre. “Ah. Tom. Sabine. It’s been a while.

“Well, we’ve been busy with the bakery, and raising our daughter” Sabine said.

“But she’s going out with someone now, and it kind of inspired us to make it out to you” Tom said.

“I know. She and her boyfriend stopped by earlier” Andre said. Tom and Sabine looked at each other lovingly. Andre smiled. “Since it’s been so long, I’ll give you a treat. Vanilla with filling, one chocolate, one strawberry! Perfect for you two! Your love is so merry!”

The couple smiled. “Our proposal ice cream” Sabine said. She took a bite. “It’s just as good as I remember!”

“I disagree,” Tom said. “I think it’s even better now.”

Sabine rolled her eyes. “See you Andre. And thanks again!” They walked off.

A limo pulled up. Out walked Gabriel Agreste. “Mr. Agreste!” Andre said.

“Hello Andre” he said. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes. It most certainly has” said Andre, awkwardly. After an uncomfortable silence, he asked “How are you doing?”

“Hm” said Gabriel. He sighed. “It still hurts.”

“I can’t imagine” Andre said.

“But…” Gabriel said. “My son recently started seeing someone. Seeing him happy has made me feel…both better and worse somehow. Still, I feel more determined than ever to find her now.”

Andre smiled at him. “That’s the spirit!”

“However, I came here for some ice cream,” Gabriel said.

“Of course. Mint, almond, and banana! Just as a start! Even Andre knows he can’t completely fix this heart!”

Gabriel took it and smiled. “It’s OK Andre” he said. “This little bit helps.” He sat down on a nearby bench and started eating it. “Andre. If I did something bad, would you forgive me?”

“Pardon?” Andre asked.

Gabriel smiled. “Never mind Andre.” He finished his ice cream. “Good as always. Thank you Andre.”

“You’re welcome” Andre said. Gabriel got back in his limo and drove off.


	14. Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day. The night of the big dance. Everyone was getting ready. Since it was being hosted at Le Grand Paris, Chloe got a glance at the preparations before making preparations of her own. She left to get dressed for the occasion.

Once she was ready, she was dressed in a yellow ball gown with black lace surrounding the dress. She heard a knock. “Come in,” she said.

It was Sabrina. She was dressed in a blue jacket and black miniskirt, with leggings, and blue heels. She spotted Chloe. “You look amazing!”

Chloe blushed. “So do you.”

Meanwhile, Ivan was knocking on Mylene’s door. He was wearing a short-sleeved tuxedo with shorts instead of pants. “Are you ready yet?”

Mylene was nervous. “I don’t know.”

“I want you to be comfortable, but I don’t want to miss the dance…” Ivan said.

“I know” said Mylene. She sighed, worked up a silent courage, and opened the door. Ivan was stunned. Mylene was wearing a magenta ball gown. “How do I look?”

Ivan smiled. “You look perfect.”

Meanwhile, Kim was outside of Ondine’s house next to a limo. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo. Ondine rushed out wearing a sky blue dress. Kim handed her flowers. “You did all of this for me?”

“Of course” Kim said. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

Ondine blushed. The two shared a kiss. “Well, shall we?” she said.

“Of course” Kim said. He opened the door and Ondine went in. Kim followed

Meanwhile, Luka and Juleka were getting ready on the Liberty. “Juleka! Luka! Your dates are here!” their mom called out.

Juleka and Luka headed out. Luka was wearing a turquoise dress shirt with a purple bow tie, dress pants, and dress shoes. Juleka was wearing a purple gown. And styled her hair so it had more volume. They were surprised by their dates, who were equally surprised by them. “Hello,” said Rose.

Rose was wearing a black three-piece suit, and Kagami was wearing a red long-sleeved top, red skirt, a pair of white and red striped stockings, and red flats. “You two look amazing!” Juleka said.

“As do you” Rose said.

Kagami glared at Luka. “Well?”

Luka smiled. “You’re stunning.”

Kagami was taken aback she blushed and said “Thanks.” The four of them headed off.

Marinette was walking with Alya and Marc. Marc and Alya were each wearing their dresses, Marc in red, Alya in orange. Alya got a text. “All of our boys are ready.”

“I wish I could say the same for me” Marinette said.

“Hey, come on girl” Alay said. “I told you I had it under control. It’s waiting for you as we speak.” Martinette looked at her and blushed.

Marc was completely enamored with his dress. “Marinette , this is amazing. I can’t thank you enough.”

Marinette smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said.

Meanwhile in Adrien’s room, Adrien, Nino, and Nathaniel were all in their tuxes. Adrien in a classic black, Nino in green, and Nathaniel in pink. “I’m really thankful that your father’s company could do this” Nathaniel said.

“Yeah dude, these turned out great!” Nino said.

“Thanks,” Adrien said. “I’m sure they’d be glad to hear you like them

There was a knock. “You have company” said Nathalie walking in.

Marinette, Alya, and Marc walked in. The three men in tuxedos blushed. Nathaniel smiled, walked up, took Marc’s hand, and kissed it. “You look divine.” Marc blushed. The two headed out.

Alya walked up to her boyfriend and said “Are you ready?”

Nino snapped out of his stupor and said “Uh, yeah!” He looked at her and said “You look beautiful.”

Alya blushed. “Thanks… You look good too. Well, we should leave these two alone.”

They left. “Wait, what about my dress?!” Marinette said.

“It’s right here” Adrien said, presenting Marinette with her dress. It was a black ball gown with red sequences on the bottom portion.

“My dress…” Marinette said. “But how?”

Adrien smiled. “Alya asked if I could get it made” he said. “You did a good job designing it.” Marinette was shocked. “You can change in my bathroom,” he said.

“Wha! No, I couldn’t” Marinette said, blushing.

“It’s either that, or go like this” Adrien teased.

Marinette relented. “Alright” she said. “Give me a minute.” She went into the bathroom with the dress. She emerged a few minutes later wearing it. “Well?”

Adrien’s face was completely red. He smiled and said “You look amazing.”

Marinette blushed. “Thanks.” The two left for the dance.

The dance itself was beautiful. Le Grand Paris wasn’t going to host some low class affair. The decorations were stunning, the atmosphere was elegant, and the food was divine. Couples left and right were in awe at how amazing everything was. Needless to say, they were enjoying the party.

Nino had given up DJ duties to be with his girlfriend. One the party had been going on for a bit, the DJ grabbed the mic and said “Alright everyone! It’s time to begin! Grab your partners, and hit the dance floor!” He readied a song.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. “Shall we?” Adrien asked.

Marinette smiled. “We shall.” They grabbed each other’s hands and took to the floor.

Valentine’s Day-Years Later:

Nino was standing there in a black tuxedo next to Alya, who was wearing a white gown. He grabbed the mic. “Alright everyone! As tonight’s DJ, and the Best Man, it is my honor, and privilege, to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Adrien and Marinette Agreste Dupain-Cheng!” The ballroom applauded.

Adrien and Marinette, wearing a tuxedo and a gorgeous wedding dress respectively, made their way to the floor. Nino started playing the song. The two smiled and began dancing. Their dance was captivating beyond belief. It was as they were professionals, and in a sense, they were. The couple got lost in the dance. Once the song finished, Adrien said “I love you.”

“I love you too” Marinette said. They shared a kiss.

It fades back into the present, and Adrien and Marinette finish their kiss. “Wow,” Marinette said.

“That was amazing,” Adrien said. They smiled. They embraced. They knew in that moment that everything would be alright.


End file.
